


范彬-talk x today  ep1 (H偽)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	范彬-talk x today  ep1 (H偽)

秀彬他和了范奎他去拍了節目，不過只係秀彬他們兩個人一起去了一個地方吃了飯，也好開心的，他們回去家中休息的，秀彬他就在家中看了連準他和了他：秀彬你和了范奎他一起吃完飯，我今天想和了你及陪你，秀彬他：不要鳴，連準他:做什麼，不要哭，秀彬他：你這幾個星期去了那你去那裹，連準他:沒有啊，做工作，秀彬他：騙我，你不是工作，去陪了成员及前輩啊，對不起，連準他:不是，秀彬他：鳴～我不理你，連準他：不是啊，之後秀彬他回复完了，秀彬他就哭泣，范奎他看到秀彬他這樣就抱了他：做什麼事，連準沒陪了你啊，秀彬他：嗚，范奎他：不好哭，沒有事，秀彬他：沒有事，范奎他：那你就和了連準他吵架的，秀彬他：是，范奎他：不如你有了事想做可以和了我做的，范奎他這樣講，秀彬他： 可以和了做啊，范奎他：可以啊，之後秀彬他就吻了范奎他的，之後秀彬他吻着好舒服，之後范奎他抱了秀彬他好像軟了身子，因為了秀彬他哭了一下，而他改變了這樣的，所以吻着感覺到了秀彬他的眼淚和了口水，范奎他看了這樣就是十分之好不開心，因為秀彬他哭泣的，因此范奎他把了秀彬他放在床上，就開始揭開了秀彬他的衣服的，也摸了揉秀彬他就的乳頭的，也把了秀彬他的身體全身撫摸，也開始吻着了全身，范奎他在之後直接地舔吸咬含了秀彬他的乳尖，范奎他還用了手捏着秀彬他的乳尖及揉着乳尖一下及用了手撫摸秀彬他的xx前端，不時令到秀彬他叫着：啊~不要~啊啊啊啊啊啊咦，之後范奎他他含乳尖還用口或手扯了秀彬他的乳尖，還舔了一個圈的，秀彬他：啊哈…咿呀… 范.奎～啊嗯…咦…啊啊啊嗯~啊咦…”，“啊…咿呀…啊啊啊啊…范..奎~..咦啊你太坏了…啊啊啊…哈啊…不要了…唔啊啊啊…”也令到了秀彬他的身体不時颤抖及出汗的，范奎他也令到了秀彬他的乳尖不停變成更加紅腫，令到范奎他變得更加吻舔及咬含了秀彬他的乳頭中的奶汁，之後范奎他就用了手撫摸著秀彬他的下面，范奎他把潤滑劑塗滿范奎他自己的手指中，范奎他就插了一隻手指至兩隻手甚至3隻手指插到了秀彬他的後穴，探入秀彬的后穴，手指在甬道内探索着，摸索着那个可以让秀彬他就要高潮疯狂起来的地方。软肉紧紧地吸附着了范奎他的手指，好像舍不得让他离开一样，也開始幫忙/了秀彬他的後穴擴張了，令到了秀彬他不停高叫的，秀彬他就叫着了好爽，秀彬他被范奎他操得好爽的，啊，范奎他就看到了秀彬的可爱又操爽開心的样子，范奎他同秀彬他講了一句話：就形容下你的感受/觉及其他样子的，之後秀彬他就講了一句話的，秀彬他：好..爽啊，啊嗯啊被范～奎啊...你啊那..好~啊～大...好啊大～啊的xx插/操死，就..插到..了啊我肚..肚的..還..了更上～啊，又到頂，還是好大力地操着，鸣~嗯啊~之後秀彬他就好快不自覺地射出來/高潮了，秀彬他和了范奎他一起做了好多了好多次的，多了最後次，范奎他同了秀彬他：你舒服嗎，我覺得你會舒服，不過你腰痛嗎？我幫你按摩，秀彬他：嗯，之後秀彬他們休息完，連準他回來看秀彬他還有生氣的，但是連準他就想辦法哄了秀彬他的。


End file.
